trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NefariousMisandrogyny
Your name is Jazyck Sacnet, and you have grand plans for your future. Unfortunately, your circumstances don't allow for those plans to be carried out. A friend of yours has been pestering you for days about a project of his, and for that he needs your vast chemical knowledge. Sure, he wants to use it for the "benefit" of trollkind, but since it's your intellectual property as well, you have no qualms about, ah, persuading him a bit for the information. Your Trollian handle is nefariousMisandrogyny and when You type, You make a point to capitalize every pronoun You find. Appearance and Personality Jazyck is of the yellow bloods, approximately six and a half sweeps old. Zir horns sort of wiggle outward from zir head. Ze has a long grey, threadbare coat ze wears everywhere. Most of zir other clothes are black. Ze keeps zir hair cut close to zir head. Ze wears oval wire-frame glasses. Zir symbol is a simple rectangle, stood up on end. Ze isn't very fond of it, and only wears it because ze has to as I.D. Jazyck is a self-proclaimed evil genius, and while the genius part is relatively undisputed, the evil part isn't as much. Generally speaking, Jazyck is more of an annoyance than a villain. Ze is regarded as somewhat of a rogue. Ze has no concept of a mental filter, and has no qualms about saying exactly what is on zir mind at the moment it's there. Ze has a knack for making an assembly very uncomfortable. Zir language has been described as rude and blunt. Jazyck's passion is in science; more specifically, chemistry. Ze doesn't know of any others who share that passion, though ze figures there have to be. Having no one to discuss with, ze used up zir time memorizing facts to the point where ze can substitute for a medical encyclopedia, since ze lumps medicine in with chemistry. Ze figures a biological warfare is always a good place to start a mass take-over. Outside chemistry, ze likes archetecture. Ze enjoys taking time to appreciate old ruins, new places in the city where those just older than zir recieve their training in order to be shipped off the planet, or even just a well constructed hive. Unlike zir own. It's basically a ditch. Zir favorite subject about zir friends is the subject of troll psychology. Specifically, the roles on gender in a society who doesn't raise their own, as zir friend has mentioned gender dynamics play a large role in species who do. In order to do that, ze stripped zirself of a binary gender and culled everyone who knew it (save one; who actually helped with the killing). One of zir greatest peeves is people who won't stop pestering zir about zir gender. Ze admits to a biological sex, but refuses to disclose it. Zir reason for doing this is ze thinks ze could do a better job as a spectator, rather than a participant. Ze was going to do it until ze got the information ze wanted, but finds this as a new experience ze enjoys, instead of going through zir life as the gender ze was brought up as, and plans to keep this outlook on life. Ze regards the experience as difficult but unique, and regards zirself, in a way, still a participant. Relationships Lusus Jazyck's lusus is a large hyena. Ze said ze modeled zir laugh after the white beast's. The two were not especially close, but rather they kept each other alive as they were supposed to. Vihrea Beorht main article: emeraldStargazer '' Vihrea and Jazyck go back at least two sweeps before the farming session. The two are moirails, though many have pointed out that it seems to be in name only. Jazyck is less than attentive to Vihrea's needs, and treats her more like the "minion" from their childhood game than a legitimate palemate. Zir roguish nature leaves Vihrea with a mess to pick up after zir. Jazyck claims the relationship is just fine. Kulonc Haznos ''main article: covertCapsule Jazyck is rather fond of Kulonc. Ze uses him for experiments, often having to double check on the lethality of zir actions, before ze accidentally kills the test subject. If the subject is breached, ze admits to being slightly flushed for the troll, but being preoccupied with zir science, ze brushes it off. Others being aware of it still wonder if ze might kill Kulonc anyway. He takes it from zir, asks little questions. Session Bonder had recruited Jazyck for his mission in order to make use of zir chemical knowledge, in hopes that the applied science would enhance the quality of the plants. Ze is the only one of the party who wasn't brought on board simply for physical labor. Jazyck hesitated for a long time before finally accepting, and planning the rest of the party. Ze plans on using zir "intellectual property", zir research and experiments, to one day further the so-called plan to take over the empire, though so far no actual "plan" has been recorded. Other Jazyck's preferred pronouns:'' ze, zir, zir, zirs, zirself''. Zir use of "misandrogyny" in zir handle is meant to be taken as a rejection of things male and female, reflecting zir position as agender. Category:Troll Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Yellow Blood